


The Head, The Heart and The 100

by RockyPond



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Logan as Clarke, M/M, Mix of show dialogue and my own, Patton as Bellamy, Roman as Lincoln, Sanders sides as the 100, Swearing, Thomas Sanders Friends as Others, Virgil as Octavia, You do not need to have seen the 100 to read this, but it will help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond
Summary: Logan Sanders was put into solitary confinement for a year to keep him quiet about his mother's dying secret; The Ark, humanity's last hope for the past 97 years, is dying. Now Logan and a group of other teenagers, deemed expendable for their crimes, are sent to the Earth to see if it is inhabitable. They just have to make sure they don't die first....The 100 AU literally no one wanted or needed.





	The Head, The Heart and The 100

**Author's Note:**

> Patton may seem out of character in these first few chapters but that's because he is stressed and going through a lot right now. He just wants to keep Virgil safe and is willing to do anything to do so, even sacrifice his own morals.

_ I feel the sun on my face. I see trees all around me, the scent of wildflowers on a breeze. It's so beautiful. In this moment, I'm not stranded in space. It's been ninety-seven years since a nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on Earth, leaving the planet simmering in radiation. Fortunately, there were survivors. Twelve nations had operational space stations at the time of the bombs. There is now only the Ark, one station forged from the many. We're told the Earth needs another hundred years to become survivable again. Four more space-locked generations, and man can go home, back to the ground. The ground, that's the dream. This is reality. _

Logan looks up suddenly from where he was writing calculations on the floor, as two guards suddenly enter his room. They tell him to get up and he feels his heart race with panic. “No, I don’t turn 18 for another month.”

On the ark, all crimes are punishable by death. Unless you are under 18. Then you get placed in lockup, in the SkyBox until you are of age and then you get floated.

The guards force Logan out of the room and he watches in astonishment and fear as teenagers everywhere are being forced out of their rooms. He spins around, trying to escape from the guard’s grip but a voice saying his name stops him in his track. It’s his father’s voice. 

Logan wrenches himself out of the guard’s grip and runs to his dad, who wraps his arms around him. “Dad, what’s going on?” Suddenly his eyes widen in realisation “They’re killing us all, reducing population to make time for the rest of you.”

His father shakes his head. “You aren’t being executed. You are being sent to the ground.”

“What? But it’s not safe. We get reviewed at 18.”

“The rules have changed. This gives you a chance to live.”

Logan looks at his father, knowing full well that the chances of them surviving on the Earth are infinitesimal. 

“You are going to want to look after everything before yourself. Don’t. Be careful. I can’t lose you too.”

Logan sobs in his father’s arms as a guard shoots him in the back with a tranquiliser. He sees nothing but darkness.

…

Logan wakes up strapped to a seat, a metal wristband digging into his skin. He looks to his left and sees someone he hoped to never see again.

“Jon, what the hell are you doing here?”

“When I heard they were sending prisoners to the ground I got myself arrested. I came for you.” Jon smiled at Logan but at that exact second the room shook and the lights flickered.

A screen turned on and on it stood Chancellor Cozart explaining how they were being sent to the Earth as their crimes had made them expendable. He further explained that they were to be sent to Mount Weather, which would keep them safe and had another supplies for the group.

Logan was distracted as he noticed a boy get out of his seats and float around the room due to the lack of gravity. “Look at this Jon, your father floated me after all.”

“Get back in your seats before the parachutes deploy.” More teenagers got out of their seats and floated. “All of you.”

Suddenly the ship jolted and everyone who had been floating went flying into the walls. They all shook as the ship rocketed about. 

“The backup systems should have launched by now.”

“This ship is 100 years old, give it a second.”

“Logan please listen to me, I can’t die knowing you hate me, I didn’t mean to get your mother arrested.”

“You didn’t get my mother arrested, you got her executed. Don’t talk to me.”

Everything stabilised once more and they made a soft landing.

One person called out to the other teenagers. “Listen, no machine hum.”

They all sat quietly for a moment before snapping out of their trance, surging out of their seats. Logan looked over to the boys who had left their seats. All but one were lying still, and judging by the looks on the faces of those checking on them, they were dead. The final one, the one who had started it all, looked guiltily at the bodies.

Everyone went to the lower level to open the doors and Logan hurried after them, determined to stop them from killing them all with radiation. “Stop. The air could be toxic.”

The guard standing at the door turned to him “If the air’s toxic we’ll all be dead anyway.”

Before Logan could argue a voice broke the crowd. “Patton?”

The man turned and faced the voice as a boy stepped forward. They surged together in a hug.

“Look how big you’ve gotten.” Patton said.

“What on Earth are you wearing? A guard’s uniform?” The younger boy asked incredulously. 

“I borrowed it to get on the dropship. Someone had to look out for you.” Patton said, smiling sweetly at the boy. 

“Where’s your wristband?” Logan asked the man.

The boy whipped around, “Do you mind? I haven’t seen my brother in a year.”

A voice called out from the crowd “No one has a brother.” Another voice answered the first “That’s Virgil Caeke. The boy they found hidden under the floor.”

Virgil surged forward angrily but was held back by Patton who said to him. “Let’s give them something else to remember you by. Being the first person on the ground in 100 years.” Patton opened the door and they all watched as the room was flooded with sunlight. Virgil took tentative steps forward before dropping his feet on the ground. 

“We’re back, bitches!” Virgil screamed.

All the teenagers flooded forward, cheering. Even Logan stared around in wonder and happiness. His joy was ruined though as he looked at the map he had found and then out to the distance.

“Why so serious Logan? It’s not like we died in a fiery explosion.” The boy who had floated before, Damian. 

“Tell that to the guys who tried to follow you out of your seat. And do you see that peak over there? It’s Mount Weather, there is a radiation soaked forest between us and our next meal. They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain. 

…

“We got problems. The communication system is dead.” Jon said to Logan.

“We have a bigger problem, we need to get to Mount Weather if we want to survive.” Logan told Jon, letting their feud go temporarily.

A person came over, Logan recognised them as Talyn, two years younger than himself. “Cool a map, got a bar in this town, I’ll buy you a beer.”

Jon pushed Talyn back but was stopped by the protests of another man, Remy.

“Hey, they’re with us. Back off.”

“Relax, we’re just trying to figure out where we are.” Jon said, putting his hands up. 

“We’re on Earth, isn’t that good enough for you?” Virgil walked forward.

“We need to get to Mount Weather.” Logan argued.

“You want to get to Mount Weather? Go by yourself, let the privileged do the hard work for once.” Virgil said.

“We all need to go.” Jon tried to argue again but was stopped by Remy who pushed him to the ground and kicked him. Jon struggled to his feet and Remy went to fight him again before he was stopped by Damian, who jumped down from the roof of the Drop ship.

“The guy just got kicked in the leg, why not wait until it’s a fair fight.”

Remy walked away huffing and Virgil raced forward.

“Hey Spacewalker, rescue me next.”

Patton put his arm around Virgil maneuvering him away. “He’s a criminal.”

“They’re all criminals Pat. Come on, I’ve been locked up all my life, let me live.” 

“We have to go, I did something to get on that drop ship and when the Ark follows us down I am screwed. We need to go, trust me. You do still trust me, don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

…

Logan had managed to gather a group who would head to Mount Weather and find the supplies to bring some back to the camp. It was him, Damian, Talyn, another non-binary person named Joan and Virgil.

The group wandered through the forest, the last three trailing behind while Logan walked up front and Damian moved between them. 

They had been walking for a while before suddenly they noticed a deer. They all stood there in awe, having believed the animals were all dead. The awe lasted until the deer turned and they all saw the horrific second head growing on the side of its face.

They were all thinking the same thing, ‘What the hell have we gotten into?’

...

Back at the camp Patton walked over to Remy and a few of his friends.

Remy turned to face him. “You're not really a member of the guard, are you?”   
“No. The real guard will be here soon unless we stop it. You don't actually think they're gonna forgive your crimes. Even if they do, then what? Guys like us, we're gonna become model citizens now, get jobs, if we're lucky, maybe pick up their trash?” Patton questioned, he hated being antagonistic like this, hated reminding the group of their place in the social hierarchy on the Ark but he really needed their help.   
“You got a point?”   
“No. I got a question. They locked you up, dumped you down here like lab rats to die. So why are you helping them?”   
“The hell we are.” Remy said angrily. Check and mate.

“You're wearing those bracelets, aren't you? Right now, those things are telling them whether or not it's safe to follow us down.”   
“Okay. You said we could stop it. How?”   
Patton knew he had won. “Take them off. The Ark will think you're dead, that it's not safe to follow. You follow?”   
“Right, and if we do, I mean, what's in it for us?” Remy squinted up at the taller man.   
“Someone has got to help me run things.” Patton smirked, feeling dirty on the inside.

…

The group continued walking, discussing why the Ark had decided to send them down now of all times.

“They’re running out of oxygen.”

The group grew silent as Logan interrupted before turning to face him. “What?”

“There is roughly three months of life support left, maybe four now that we’re gone. Truth is they are just going to keep culling more people unless they know that it’s safe to follow.”

“Good, after what they did to me, I hope they all die.” Virgil said, walking forward towards the river.

The group decided to go for a swim with Virgil getting in first. What they hadn’t noticed was the snake monster lurking in the water. It thrashed Virgil around and it took all of them working together to help save him from the jaws of the beast. Once they were clear of the water they continued walking, Virgil leaning heavily on Joan who had rescued him. 

“Note to self, next time; save the guy.” Talyn whispered to Damian who laughed.

…

Patton and his group were helping the other delinquents remove their wristbands, everyone cheering them on as they went. Jon raced forward.

“What are you doing? When you remove those wristbands they think we are all dead and they won’t come down. You think this is a game? Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there. They're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don't care what he tells you. We won't survive here on our own, and besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?”   
“My people already are down. Those people locked my people up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Your father did that.” Patton said angrily.   
“My father didn't write the laws.”   
“No. He enforced them, but not anymore, not here. Here, there are no laws. Here, we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want. Now, you don't have to like it, Jon. You can even try to stop it or change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want.”

The teenagers all joined in, cheering along. Suddenly it began to rain.

Jon yelled at Patton over the cheering. “We need to collect this.”

“Whatever the hell you want.”

…

Jon woke up later that night to a hand over his mouth. It was Patton. He led him out of the tent and to a clearing before pulling a gun out of his pants.

“I don't want to shoot you, Jon, hell, I like you, but I do need them to think that you're dead.”   
“Why? Why are you doing this, for real, not some crap about getting to do what you want to do?”

“I have my reasons. I also have the gun. So I ask the questions, and the question is, why aren't you helping me? Your dad banished you, Jon, and yet here you are, still doing his bidding, following the rules. Aren't you tired of always doing what's expected of you? Stand up to him. Take off that wristband, and you'll be amazed at how good it feels.” Patton pleaded with Jon. When Jon refused he said “Very well, we’ll do this the hard way.”

With that a group of teenagers left the treeline and held Jon down as they ripped the wristband off of him. His screams echoed through the night.

…

The group of five found another river. Not wanting to risk the water again, in fear of the snake monster, they created a rope swing. 

Joan was the first to go across, swinging above the river and landing on the other side. He stood up tall and they all cheered as he held up a sign which said Mount Weather. They all celebrated until suddenly a spear flew from the trees and struck Joan right in the chest. 

They all quickly went silent as they frantically started looking for where the spear had come from. 

They were not alone.


End file.
